Gunther Trouble
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Two squires have to survive the wilderness for a night, will they finish each other off before the wolves do? Or will they come to understand that they didn't hate each other as much as they thought they did? J/G


*** I do not own Jane and the Dragon. **

In the courtyard, two squires, Jane and Gunther patiently waited for their mentors arrival. As always, a certain egotistical squire loved to stir commotion with a certain redheaded squire.

"Jane, be ready to kiss the ground, for whatever challenge there is, I can out man you"

"Why Gunther, I see that, you've run out of originality. Being a knight, does not matter the gender, but matters the skill and bravery."

"If you haven't noticed, I have more than skill and bravery, I contain a warriors heart, and a sharp mind to match my great body. If you moved that raggedy hair of yours away from your eyes, you may actually see how better I am then you"

"Well look at that, moving the hair away from my eyes has allowed me to see, to see a donkey."

"Frog rider"

"Beef brain"

"Spider hair"

"Bog weevil"

"Ahem, I believe that's enough exercise for your mouths" exclaimed Sir Theodore"

Standing straight and orderly they receive their lesson for the day.

"Alright young squires, for today's lesson, you are to survive a night in the wilderness. Using what you have learned from your training, you will have to depend on one another. You are to bring along two horses, your swords, shields, coats, and blankets. I trust that you'll respect the knights code as well as the code of morality. Be wary of the wolves. Now go and ready yourselves for departure" declared Sir Theodore.

As the senior knights walk away, complaints take their place "How does he expect me to stay in the woods with a bog weevil like you?"

"Jane, I hate this as much as you do, however, you will see how much manlier I am when you run crying home to your mother Dragon."

"I will prove that I'm braver than you. How about this, if I'm braver I get to humiliate you, and if you win you can choose your prize."

"Fine, when I win you'll regret you ever challenged me"

"Gunther when I win, I'll pick out the prettiest dress for you to wear"

**In Jane's tower. **

"Dragon what am I to do? I'll be away from you, so I will have no one to talk to."

"You could talk to a cow"

"Silly green newt, where were going, there is no cows"

"Than you could pretend to talk to me, I might hear you"

"Thanks Dragon, I might try that"

Hugging dragons nose, Jane kisses his head and said "don't scare the cows too much."

"I almost promise I wont"

"Bye dragon, I'll see you tomorrow"

"If that short life touches you he's charcoal"

**Castle entrance. **

Squires packed and ready to go, patiently waited for their mentors.

Deciding to make the best of the situation, Jane thought _if I ignore Gunther's mockery, I may be able to peacefully get through the night._

Interrupting the silence, Gunther speaks up "Jane, remember no cheating. Dragon can't help you."

Calmly, Jane answered "I'm perfectly aware of that."

Unsatisfied, Gunther continues on "What? No talk back? Nice to see you mustered up some manners"

I keep silent so as to not to humor Gunther. However my lack of speech has Gunther confused, and looking disappointed.

_Yes, it worked. If I continue this, everything will be fine._

Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore come to see us off. "Jane take care of Gunther, and be careful"

"Aye, lad take care of the she knight. Don't let yourself get weak"

And with that me and Gunther left toward the forest.

Feeling hunger, I asked Gunther "Why don't we catch some fish to eat for dinner?"

"Don't tell me that you can't survive without one meal"

"But, are you not hungry?"

Confidently he retorts "of course not, I'm the picture of health"

Gunther stomach growls as he finishes his rant. I couldn't help but laugh. Laughingly I replied "Your stomach is more honest than you are

Angered, Gunther yells "Shut up. Let's go fishing already"

**At the river. **

"Gunther have you not fished before?"

"Someone like myself had no need to learn such peasantry"

"Come on I'll teach you"

"No, I don't want to"

_What happens when I use your pride against you_

Using flattery "Gunther, didn't you say you were better than me? Prove it"

Without further questioning, I stand and watch to see what he will do. Getting in the water, he uses his sword to catch multiple fish.

Sarcastically I remark "So it was true"

Puffing out his chest he replied "but of course, I can fish, no problem"

_You mean no problem yet_

As Gunther tried to get out of the river, an eel passes by his foot causing Gunther to fall.

_Oh Gunther this if far more funnier than your normal behavior_

I walked towards Gunther and lending a hand I asked "do you need help?"

Without questioning he grabbed my hand to pull himself up, but pulls too hard causing me to fall as well. Looking at me he bursts out in laughter "Ha haaaaha ha Jane if only you could look at yourself, its funnier than dung"

_Gunther, how is it that your laughing face is more refreshing than the water of the river?_

Pushing myself up, I slip again causing me to crash into Gunther. Pushing myself up again, me and Gunther's eyes meet causing him to blush and push me away.

_Why do you turn scarlet?_

Feeling irritated I asked "what is the matter with you?"

"I hate it when you look at me"

_Am I repulsive? I don't care much for my looks, but still that's a bit harsh_

Finally managing to stand up, me and Gunther proceeded to get out of the river.

With more than enough fish, we proceeded to gather wood. The silence between us begins to get to me, so I strike up a conversation "Hey Gunther, where's your mom?"

_Maggots! Stupid me! What kind of question is that?_

While he picks up wood he coldly answers "She died"

_Maggots! Why do I open my mouth?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something like that. In return you may ask me something"

Turning around, without making eye contact, he asked curiously "is there a man of the court that you like?"

_No, I don't think so_

Knowing the answer right away I answered "No, for I had no need for such things yet. I have not come to like anybody."

"That sounds mature yet childish"

_Jane don't get mad, you'll cause trouble_

Calmly I replied "You're probably right"

Serious faced, Gunther answers "I think we have enough fire wood let's go"

So we head back to the river, started a fire and started cooking our fish. While the fish cook I asked "Gunther, since you asked me who I liked, I now wonder who you like"

"No one, I think, I'm not quite sure"

_You too?_

"Do want to play a game Gunther?

" what kind of game?"

"Truth or dare"

"What are the rules?"

"We can either tell a truth or do a dare"

"You mean it like the game of king?"

"I guess so"

"Than I'll play, if I must"

"OK I'll go first, which one, Gunther truth or dare?

" I chose truth"

"Do you really hate me?"

Reluctantly, Gunther answered "No, I don't. Now Jane which do you choose?"

"Dare"

"You see that worm, eat it"

"No I don't want to"

Gunther picks up the worm and brings it toward my face"Gunther stop it"

"Make me frog rider"

Out of panic I grabbed his hands, his face turns red and he said "OK then I dare you not to let go, and to hold my hands"

"That I can do, OK now, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing me a song"

_Because I want to hear your singing voice_

"What kind of song?"

"Any thing you know"

Getting a firm hold on my hands and squeezing them he began to sing

" red mare, red mare, with a beautiful mane

Feisty one, Men Cannot tie you with chain

With eyes that glow

Your fur is whiter than snow

With legs so thin and strong

With others you just don't belong

Your beauty is a rare kind

And your heart is hard to find

You cannot belong to no other

Yet I don't want you to feel smothered

Red mare , red mare, I love your red hair

No other can compare

Please belong only to me

You're the only one I can see"

_Its odd, we have no such mare, perhaps a rare horse? And such a beautiful must be highly sought after to have a ballad written for her._

"OK truth or dare Jane"

"Truth"

"What do you think that song was about?"

"At first I thought it was, about a horse, a beautiful white horse with a red mane, being a bit hard to control, like a wild horse. However, I've never seen such a horse"

"Actually that song is about..."

Interrupting Gunther, I said "Gunther, the fish will burn, so I must let go of your hands"

Letting go of my hands he said "I guess the game is over then"

So we eat the fish, and it was delicious and filling. After, I let Gunther pick a game

"Let's play truth or dare and except we chose turns with rock, paper, scissors.

" rock paper scissors"

I had scissors and Gunther had rock.

"Since its my turn I want you to tell me what you think of me"

"Honestly?"

Looking at me intently he said "Yes"

"I think you're a egotistical donkey, yet, somehow, I cannot help but not hate you"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. OK rock paper scissors shoot"

I had paper while Gunther had rock "Gunther, I want to know, how is it that you're not courting anyone?"

_Why did I ask such a question?_

"I have no one who likes me"

"I like fighting with you Gunther"

_Its true, but why did I say that?_

Smiling he said "I too also enjoy fighting with you"

My heart started to pound as I saw his happy face. I didn't understand

_Don't smile, I feel weird, what is the matter with me?_

_"_OK now rock paper scissors shoot"

I had scissors, he had paper "OK Gunther, I dare you to hold my hand"

Blushing as he grabbed my hand, my heart was beating even faster.

_Darn you heart, why do you plague me? Why make him hold my hand?_

_"_Rock paper scissors shoot"

Gunther had scissors, I had paper. "OK Jane, why did you dare to hold hands?"

"Because it felt nice, dispute always fighting, this feels nice, I don't want to let go"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it's nice"

"Rock paper scissors shoot"

Gunther had rock, I had scissors

"Jane, want to look at the stars tonight?"

"Sure but, that's not a dare?"

"Jane, I dare you to not let go of my hand until tomorrow"

"And if I do?"

"Than you'll suffer the consequences"

"Rock paper scissors shoot"

I had rock, he had paper

"Jane, I dare you to stare at my eyes"

So I did, but as I did my heart couldn't bear it so I looked away

_When did Gunther become handsome? Heart what is the matter with you?_

"Jane suffer the consequence, truth, why did you look away?"

"My heart could not bear to look at you"

Mischievously he smirked and turned my face toward his "now look at me"

"No Gunther, I feel weird"

"It's that so? Than continue to look"

_I don't think I can, my heart feels ready to burst_

Looking at Gunther, I felt myself drifting away "Gunther, I can't, I can't look anymore. I feel sick"

And then it was a blur

As I woke, I was leaning against tree with Gunther sleeping with his head on my lap.

_It's funny, how peaceful he is when he's asleep._

Looking at his face, I notice how calm and vulnerable he is.

He soon started to squirm in his sleep, so I begin to play with his hair and he pat down his hair. Then he started to calm down, but started talking in his sleep "Jane... Stop it... Don't... Look...at...me"

_Even in his dreams he's arguing_

But soon he begins to smile "Jane... You... Know...I...am...weak... Against those eyes"

_My eyes?_

It started to get dark and the stars begin to show so I tried to wake him "Gunther, the stars, you're going to miss them"

Opening his eyes slowly he looks up at me and blushes "when did you wake?"

_Why, why do you look so adorable like that?_

Feeling my cheeks turn red I said "not long ago, now don't look at me, but at the stars"

"OK but do we stay like this then?"

"If you wish to. I don't mind"

"Hey Jane, do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"I'm really happy like this"

"Now that you say that, I too feel nice like this"

Smirking he said "so, why did you faint?"

"It's your fault"

Teasingly, he asked "Oh and why is that?"

"My heart was beating like crazy"

"Hey Jane?"

"Yes Gunther"

"Do you want to try something?"

"Like what?"

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really"

"Ouch, well than forget it"

"What was it?"

"Nothing"

"Gunther, tell me!"

"No"

"Come on, now I'm curious"

"No, you don't trust me"

"If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences. Like this" I said as I began to tickle him

"No... Haha...stop...haha. Stop...tickling...haha, me...haha"

"Only if you tell me"

"Haha, OK,"

I stopped tickling and stare at him

_I don't hate you, and looking at you is nice_

_"_I wanted to flick you on the head"

Gunther is sitting down now next to me as we stare at the stars. I still haven't let go of his hand.

When I see a shooting star, I turn and tried to show Gunther but I bump into his lips instead. For only a second our lips touched. Gunther's eyes were wide in shock. He touched his lips as soon as our lips parted.

_His lips were soft and warm._

Feeling guilt I apologize "Gunther I'm so sorry"

"No Jane I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know, but to be honest it was nice and warm. Your face is soft"

"So was yours Jane, want to try it again?"

"OK"

So we kissed, short, a soft chaste kiss. It was warm.

As we part Gunther's face becomes serious "Jane do you take responsibility?"

"Sure, for what?"

"We kissed, so now we have to get married"

"What?"

Mischievously he said "what you don't want to?"

"Yes, I do, but do you like me?"

"Yes"

"Since when did you like me Gunther?"

"Since the beginning, since the first time we fought, I thought you looked cute when you got mad. And for a long time that was enough, but as you got older, the men of the court took notice of you. And I didn't understand why I hated it, so I felt mad, and I thought I hated you. But when you didn't fight with me, I felt frustrated, I would look for you, and one day you fell asleep in the royal garden, so when I found you, I didn't wake you, but stared. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, and your hair looked like fire, and your skin was so white, despite your thinness, you were in shape. I became afraid of these thoughts so I ran away that day. As time went on, I noticed your weren't as unbearable as I thought, and your eyes, I could not bear to look at them, I felt as though my heart would burst, and the way you hit that practice dummy, it looked as though you were dancing with it. I felt jealous of the practice dummy too, I wanted to be hit instead and watch the fury in your eyes. When I thought about it thoroughly, I realized, I didn't hate you, but I liked all the bad things about you, and I liked fighting with you, and being hit by you, and since I didn't hate it I thought, this must be love."

"Gunther, I feel like that too, then this must be love"

"Jane will you marry me?"

"Alright"

"OK then let's pack these things and go back"

"Why?"

"We have to tell our mentors that we are to be married"

**Back at the castle. **

As we entered the castle entrance way, we are greeted by Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon.

Surprised I asked "Why are you standing there for?"

Sir Theodore declared "I thought that you would be afraid of the wolves"

Gunther happily smiled "Jane and I are planning to marry"

Shocked Sir Ivon yelled "You two were supposed to be killing each other, what is this? Love?"

Sir Theodore asked "What is the meaning of this? Did you knights break the moral code?"

Gunther happily answered "if kissing means we broke the code, than I don't care"

Sir Theodore started to laugh, once he was done he composed himself and asked "And if I may ask, what kind of kiss was it?"

Blushing Gunther replied "it was a short chaste kiss, no, two short chaste kisses"

Sir Ivon falls to the floor laughing "Aye lad, I did always tell you a woman's scorn was a sure sign of love"

Sir Theodore asked "So if I'm correct, you two squires kissed not once but twice, and now you must marry?"

In a matter of fact way Gunther said "well isn't that the right thing to do, is to take responsibility?"

No longer able to hold in his laughter, Sir Theodore broke out in laughter "Th...ats...that...s...not...what... It...me...ans..."

Standing up, Sir Ivon said "You don't have to marry?"

I asked "we don't?"

"Aye lass, unless you wanted too"

After five minutes Sir Theodore composed himself again and asked "Jane, do you love squire Gunther?"

"Yes I do Sir Theodore"

"And you Gunther, do you love Jane?"

"Yes Sir I do"

"Do Jane promise to love him for as long as you live?"

"Yes I Jane, promise to love Gunther Breech for as long as I live"

"And I Gunther, promise to love Jane Turnkey for as long as I live"

"By the power vested in my by the king of Kippernium, I know pronounce you man and wife. OK now go to bed and show up on time for target practice."

Surprised, Gunther asked "So are we man and wife?"

"Yes squire Gunther."

"That's it?" I asked

"Yes Lady Breech, now go to bed, I'll alert the castle staff and king that you two are now married."

**In front of Jane's tower. **

"That was easy, but what now Gunther?"

"Tomorrow, we will go to buy a house."

"We could just stay here at the castle."

"I suppose so"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow my dear husband"

"And I'll pick you up for target practice"

As he started to walk away, I run up to him and asked "I thought if I let go of your hand, I'd suffer the consequences?"

"Yes you will"

"And what is it?"

He smirked, and Grabbing my waist said "From tomorrow on you'll be stuck with a bog weevil, beef brained, egotistical donkey for a husband"

Grabbing his face I said "I think I can deal with that"

And with that I pulled Gunther in for an affectionate, yet chaste kiss.

Starting the day after, we were husband and wife, even though he can still be an egotistical donkey, beef brained, bog weevil at times, I don't regret it.

**Fin**


End file.
